urantiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ajuda:Guia de edição/Como criar uma conta
Nesta página descreve-se o processo para criar uma conta de usuário, por vezes designado como registar-se (no Brasil, registrar-se) ou criar um cadastro na Wiki Urântia. Contém também algumas indicações a saber antes de criar uma conta e soluções para eventuais problemas. A saber antes de criar *'Não é necessário criar uma conta ou entrar com uma conta já registada' para visualizar ou editar a Wiki Urântia. No entanto, se o fizer poderá ter algumas vantagens. *'As edições que fizer na Wikipédia serão todas associadas à sua conta', permitindo que outros usuários possam saber quem fez determinadas edições nos artigos através do histórico dos mesmos. Note que é preciso fazer o login antes de editar, caso contrário as suas edições serão associadas ao seu endereço IP, não sendo possível alterar posteriormente para que fiquem associadas à sua conta de usuário. *'A criação de uma conta na Wikipédia não tem qualquer encargo financeiro' para o usuário ou qualquer outro tipo de contrapartidas para além do disposto na Política de privacidade e no Aviso Geral aplicáveis a todos os usuários que consultem ou editem a Wiki Urântia, quer estejam registados ou não. *'Nome de usuário' - Ao criar uma conta poderá escolher um nome de usuário, real ou fictício, desde que o mesmo ainda não tenha sido registado. Uma conta de usuário só pode ser criada uma vez. Apesar de não existir ainda uma política oficial da Wiki Urântia quanto ao nome de usuários, tenha algum cuidado ao escolhê-lo. Existem algumas recomendações para nomes a evitar: **Nome insultuoso ou de alguma forma ofensivo que possa ser mal encarado pela comunidade. **Nome com a palavra "bot" ou "robô" a não ser que a conta seja destinada exclusivamente às funções de um robô e faça o pedido de aprovação do mesmo. **Nome que contenha a palavra "administrador" ou qualquer outro nome susceptível de confundir outros usuários quanto ao tipo de utilizador. **Nome que contenha qualquer outro termo usado pelo Livro de Urântia, ou outros que possam confundir os usuários como "Predefinição", "Wiki", "Minhas preferências", "Nome de usuário", "Página principal", etc.; **Nome que corresponda a um endereço IP, pois poderá confundir outros usuários como sendo um usuário anónimo em votações e diversas páginas de discussão. **Nome de uma marca comercial ou de uma organização. **Nome propagandístico ou de carácter político, religioso, étnico, etc. **Nome similar a um já existente que possa confundir outros usuários. **Nome extremamente longo que possa interferir ao assinar mensagens nas páginas de discussão e outros locais onde aparece o nome de usuário. **Nome composto por um conjunto de caracteres repetidos ou uma sequência de caracteres aleatórios, como "aaaaaaaaaaaa" ou "ghfjkghdfjgkdhfjkg"; **Nome composto por elementos identificativos, como o número de telefone, endereço, etc. *'Caso o seu nome de usuário suscite dúvidas a outros usuários', ou seja considerado de alguma forma prejudicial ao projecto ou à comunidade, esta poderá determinar que tenha de mudar o nome de usuário. Em alguns casos a conta de usuário poderá ser bloqueada. *'É possível alterar o nome de usuário', no entanto evite ter de o fazer uma vez que é preciso pedir a um administrador e o pedido poderá não ser atendido caso a conta já exista ou por outras razões, como estar envolvido em edições de vandalismo, sock puppets, etc. ou uma conta com a qual se tenham feito mais de 200.000 edições (devido a restrições técnicas da ferramenta para mudar o nome de usuários). *'Existem também algumas restrições na criação de contas': **Não é possível utilizar o símbolo "@" no nome da conta, de forma a evitar que os usuários recebam spam por email. **Também não é possível registar contas semelhantes a contas existentes com certos caracteres. Por exemplo, caso exista um usuário com o nome "Alta", não é possível criar uma nova conta com o nome "A1ta", pois o caractere "ele" em algumas fontes tipográficas é muito semelhante ao caractere "um". *'As contas de usuários não podem ser eliminadas' caso tenham sido utilizadas para fazer edições na Wikipédia, uma vez que isso permitiria que outra pessoa criasse uma conta com o mesmo nome, reivindicando a autoria das edições. *'As contas de usuários são independentes entre as versões da Wiki Urântia em outras línguas e outros projectos'. Se criar uma conta na Wiki Urântia lusófona e quiser usá-la na Wiki Urântia anglófona,(entre outros) terá de criar a conta também nesses projectos. Está a ser desenvolvido um sistema de contas de usuários único para todos os projectos, esperando-se que no futuro se possa usar apenas uma conta. Note que, tal como as contas, as preferências definidas em cada conta também são independentes. Como criar uma conta Clique no botão, disponível em qualquer página da Wikipédia no canto superior direito, onde se vê "login". Será então mostrada a página de entrada na conta onde terá de introduzir os dados se já tiver uma conta registada, caso contrário terá de clicar em "criar conta". Será mostrada uma página onde terá de fornecer os dados para criar uma conta. thumb|Exemplo de uma imagem utilizada pelo sistema captcha. *'Captcha' No primeiro campo terá de introduzir os caracteres que aparecem na imagem. Chama-se a este sistema captcha que impede, ou pelo menos dificulta a criação de contas por parte de programas automatizados. Caso tenha dificuldades a reconhecer as letras da imagem pode recarregar a página no seu navegador e será mostrada outra imagem. *'Nome de usuário' Introduza de seguida o nome de usuário que pretende para a sua conta. *'Palavra-chave' (palavra-passe, senha ou password) Defina uma palavra-chave segura, se possível com maiúsculas, minúsculas, algarismos e sinais gráficos com o mínimo de 8 ou 10 caracteres. Certifique-se que não se esquece da palavra-chave que introduzir. Caso se esqueça, apenas poderá obtê-la através do endereço de correio electrónico, caso o tenha introduzido. Para mais informações sobre a segurança de palavras-chave consulte Qual é o nível de segurança da sua password? (Google) e Palavras-passe seguras: Como criá-las e usá-las (Microsoft). Para utilizar um verificador da segurança de palavras-chave consulte o Verificador de palavras-passe (Microsoft). *'Endereço de email' se introduzir o seu endereço, caso se esqueça da palavra-passe, poderá pedir que lhe seja enviada para o seu endereço de email. Poderá também definir nas preferências de usuário se deseja receber emails de outros usuários através da Wiki Urântia. Note que o endereço de email não é visível a outros usuários, a não ser que receba um email de outro usuário e lhe envie outro de resposta ou caso a sua conta de email não possa receber mais emails. Ao introduzir o endereço de email, será enviado um email a pedir para confirmar o endereço de email, tendo para isso de clicar numa hiperligação fornecida nesse email. Só depois de confirmado poderá usar as funcionalidades descritas anteriormente. O endereço de email pode ser introduzido ao criar uma conta ou depois de criada, acedendo às preferências de usuário. *'Remember my password' - activando esta opção, não terá de introduzir o nome e a palavra-passe em cada sessão ao entrar na Wiki Urântia. Não é aconselhável usar esta opção a partir de um computador de acesso público. Depois de criar a conta *'Páginas disponíveis e personalização' - Ao criar e entrar na sua conta, terá disponível a sua própria página de usuário e a respectiva página de discussão. Sempre que entra na sua conta, poderá aceder facilmente a ambas as páginas através das ligações presentes na parte superior de todas as páginas. Poderá também configurar as preferências, gerir a sua lista de artigos vigiados e consultar as edições que fez na Wikipédia. *'Para sair da sua conta', clique no botão "sair" disponível no canto superior direito de qualquer página. *'Para entrar na sua conta', clique no botão "User login" disponível no canto superior direito de qualquer página e introduza os dados da sua conta. Nessa página terá disponível a opção "Remember my password" para não ter de introduzir os dados da conta sempre que aceda à Wiki Urântia. Lembre-se que não deve ter esta opção activada se estiver a utilizar um computador de acesso público, caso contrário, outras pessoas poderão editar a Wiki Urântia com a sua conta, de forma intencional ou não, ou mesmo alterar a palavra-passe, impossibilitando-o de usar a sua conta. *'Se alguém deixar uma mensagem na sua página de discussão', será alertado com um aviso "Você tem novas mensagens" ao visualizar qualquer página da Wiki Urântia e desde que tenha entrado na sua conta. Esse aviso deixa de aparecer quando aceder à sua página de discussão. *'Recomenda-se a consulta' das páginas boas-vindas, coisas a não fazer, erros comuns na Wiki Urantia e como contribuir para a Wiki Urântia. *'Se tiver dúvidas' pode colocá-las no Café dos novatos. Problemas e soluções *'Caso tenha problemas ao criar a conta ou ao entrar na conta:' **Certifique-se se o navegador (browser) aceita cookies. - Se entrar na sua conta lhe aparecer uma página a indicar "Login bem sucedido" e ao aceder a uma página na Wiki Urântia notar que não está logado (não entrou na conta), é bastante provável que o navegador não esteja a aceitar cookies. Normalmente, se não alterar as opções pré-definidas do navegador, este está preparado para aceitar cookies. Para configurar o navegador de forma a aceitar cookies: ***Mozilla Firefox em português: aceda ao menu "Ferramentas"→"Opções"→aba "Privacidade"→"Cookies" e active a opção "Aceitar cookies de sítios" ***Mozilla Firefox em inglês: aceda ao menu "Tools"→"Options"→aba "Privacy"→"Cookies" e active a opção "Allow sites to set cookies" ***Microsoft Internet Explorer 6 em inglês: menu "Tools"→"Internet Options"→aba "Privacy"→clique no botão "Default" se este estiver disponível ou desloque a barra lateral para a definição "Medium". ***Opera 9 em inglês: menu "Tools"→"Preferences"→aba "Advanced"→"Cookies"→active a opção "Aceitar cookies" ou "Aceitar cookies apenas do sítio que visito" ***Opera 9 em português: menu "Ferramentas"→"Preferências..."→aba "Avançadas"→"Cookies"→active a opção "Accept cookies" ou "Accept only cookies from the site I visit" ***Apple Safari em português: menu "Safari"→"Preferências..."→aba "Segurança"→"Aceitar cookies"→opção "Sempre" ou "Apenas de sites que você visita". **Confirme que a hora e a data do computador estão correctas, caso contrário, os cookies podem expirar antes da data para a qual estão previstos. **Algumas firewalls e programas de bloqueio de publicidade podem interferir com os cookies. **O nome de usuário e a palavra-passe são sensíveis a maiúsculas e minúsculas. Caso tenha criado uma conta, por exemplo, com o nome DaliVas, não poderá entrar na conta com o nome Dalivas. A única excepção é na primeira letra do nome, que é sempre em letra maiúscula por defeito, mesmo que tenha introduzido com letra minúscula. **Confirme que criou a conta na Wiki Urântia lusófona. Caso tenha criado na Wiki Urântia em inglês ou outro projecto, terá de criar uma conta também na Wiki Urântia. As contas são independentes entre projectos. *'Caso se tenha esquecido da palavra-passe:' se introduziu o seu email nas preferências ou ao criar a conta, aceda a esta página, introduza o nome de usuário e clique no botão "{{Mail my password". Ser-lhe-á enviada a palavra-passe para o seu email. Por questões de segurança, só pode requisitar um envio para o seu email a cada 24 horas. *'Caso introduza uma palavra-chave errada ao entra na conta' será mostrada uma imagem captcha, a partir da qual terá de preencher no campo respectivo os caracteres dessa imagem. Se tiver dificuldades em interpretar a imagem recarregue a página e aparecerá outra imagem. Esta funcionalidade foi implementada a 9 de Maio de 2007 de forma a impedir que utilizem programas automatizados para usurpar contas.